Arika Anarchia Entheofushia
Arika Anarchia Entheofushia, the princess of the Vespertatia royal family, was the leader of Ostia, which was the nation most actively trying to end the war before ruin. For this, she needed "the invincible" Ala Rubra on her side. After she came in contact with Ala Rubra in the confederation, she was captured by the organization (for unknown reasons) after she was on her way back to Ostia. At the same time, Ala Rubra were accused of being traitors, and had to escape from their former allies. Caught in that trap, pursued by both the empire and the confederation, they manage to fight their way towards the place where Princess Arika and Princess Theodora of the Hellas Empire were being held captive. Then Ala Rubra and the two princesses escaped to the Ala Rubra hide out. There, they suggested that the higher-ups in Ostia were heavily corrupted by the enemy which lead to the conclusion that they had no allies in the empire, the confederation, or Ostia. During the final battle, Arika was able to gather allies to contain the magic that would have destroyed the world. She was also eventually revealed to be Negi's mother. She was tried in the national courts and executed 18 years ago for being suspected in being in league with Cosmo Entelecheia, but seeing as Negi was born only 10 years ago that seems impossible. In fact, she was rescued during the execution by Nagi, who convinced the government to cover it up. Personality In the Manga, she is shown to be a brave leader. She sacrifices her country to save the magic world from destruction. She is also a fierce princess where Nagi had been slapped many times by her for "misbehaving" in front of her! Powers It is hinted that Arika is holding a special kind of magical power, so far only known as 'Royal Magic'. Apparently it is a different kind of magic compared to the normal one. Its true power and abilities are to date unknown, but its obviously very strong, since Arika was able to beat up Nagi with simple hand slaps pretty badly. After Yue's explanation, provided by her artifact, reasons that the power dates back to the old royal bloodline of the magical world itself and was there called 'Magic of the Ancients'. Yue also stated the the royal bloodline is in a way linked to the basis of the pactio system. With those given facts, Yue dared to assume that Negi's abnormal talents, like learning difficult spells within a short period of time as well as his inate power rising, are rooted in it. Interesting enough is aswell the fact that Asuna, in her real name Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, carries the same last name as Arika. With Asuna related to Arika would it logically mean, that Asuna should be able to use 'Royal Magic' aswell. As contra comes the fact, that she can only use 'Magic Cancel' and that the Mage of the Beginning is the direct ancestor of Asuna, which would lead to the fact, that the complete Royal Bloodline is somehow related to him. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stubs